Mysterious Girl
by Cure-Mermaid
Summary: This is about when Yami has to choose a queen. Why wont his mother let him near the mysterious girl by the lily pond? (HistoricalRomanceFantasy)
1. Default Chapter

The young prince Yami entered the room in front of his mother Queen Tuye who was going to be helping him choose the young girl who will be his wife and her heir. Queen Tuye as pretty as she was with long velvet black hair and green eyes was still growing old. But during all this Tuye was not going to let him choose anyone. In this temple there were many girls of many reigns' ands from all parts of Egypt. One girl that caught the young prince's eye was the young female sitting by the lily pond and near another woman about in her thirties.   
  
"Go alone." Tuye said to her son. Tuye had walked over to the mysterious girl and woman and started talking to the oldest who was Neferteri and the girl's mother. Yami walked through to the girls who all knew nothing about this… you could almost call it an auction. The prince walked to the girl by the lilies. "Dear the girls are that way." He was told; he walked away when the young girl turned her gaze of soft blue eyes to him. He looked over his shoulder at her and she smiled a smile that to him would light the darkest of nights. The fifteen year old boy turned his gaze next to the next beauty to him though she seemed not as beautiful as the other she was very pretty.   
  
"Hi." She curtsied to the Royal Prince in front of her. Her long black hair which was common as the others covered her face. She smiled. "I am Iset." She said. Iset may have been a descendent of Iset the fair from Ramses time. He nodded and bowed back. She smiled. The young girl at the lilies turned back to her water garden seeing his interest of this Iset the fair of this time. One question aroused in his head: Why was she not one of the girls?   
  
"Meritamon." A voice called. The young girl's attention was pulled from the pond and to Neferteri. Meritamon the name, Yami knew meant 'Beloved of Amon' also the name of Nefertari and Ramses daughter so she must be special to bare this name. Maybe she was already spoken for.   
  
"Yes mother?" She asked. Her voice spoke for many of the gods, he thought but he averted his gaze back to Iset who was as his mother thought going to be his choice which she was. He looked to The Great Royal Wife and nodded the nod that was to show that this girl was his girl. 


	2. Chapter2

Where Yami and Iset grew up the next four years as lovers Meritamon grew up in the seductive life of God's Wife. She had amazing seducing powers and could catch the eye of any man. She though was yet to come eye to eye once again with Yami. She was to meet with queen Tuye today when Iset and Yami were present as she as God's wife was to become chief maid of both Tuye and Iset so she would make sure that the queen's dormitory was clean and golden. Wearing the double feathered crown Meritamon entered the room unknown by many but she was very beautiful. She was even if you dared to say it - beautifier than Iset the fair. Yami once again caught sight of this fawn haired beauty that was sitting by the lily pound though he did not know that this was her. Her hair unlike Iset's was shoulder length and kinky were Iset's was waist length, black and sleek. Blue eyes focused on the queen as she bowed though the golden crown which showed that she was the god's wife did not fall off even though she was only sixteen one year younger than Iset but two years from Yami. She had been God's wife for two years from now and she got this throne from her Great Great Great Grandmother, Nefertari and this is the Nefertari that was married to Ramses the second and mother of Meritamon. So this Meritamon was actually Meritamon the second herself and held all beauty from her ancestors.   
  
"Well aren't you full of surprises." Tuye said noticing the crown.   
  
"I am at your services, your majesty and Iset the fair." She said bowing to Iset and startling Iset as she then new the voice. Not only Iset but also Yami knew that that young girl at the lily pond was this flattering beauty in front of him. The girl he really wanted that day. Meritamon stood up back straight and proper when another young girl younger than Meritamon walked in her hair the deepest raven colour seen yet and the palest blue eyes you could ever see apart from Meritamon's. It was her time if she was to become the maid to retire from God's wife. The young girl was Meritamon's adopted daughter Saperate. She was the next to be God's wife…. It was time for the ceremony.   
  
((So this is what happened to the young Meritamon she became God's wife and now has a daughter and all is at sixteen years of death)) 


	3. Chapter3

Saperate walked up to the slab chair to be she was to sit to be crowned God's Wife. She had the statue of Amon in the front gleaming gold and an aroma staff and jewellery sat. The lights turned low and the ceremony began. Meritamon started off one of the secret dances never seen before where another god's wife would remove her sash and main dress leaving Meritamon in a pale translucent Linen dress of white. In this dress it was able to see the beautiful figure that was hers. Her dance started off as she circled the statue roaming over the aroma staff sending a gift to Amon. She would then drop it to the arms of the other wife who would lay it down softly. Her dance became more seductive as she would dance more freely and use arm movements. Yami couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Iset sensed this. Soon the dance ended and she was forced to the floor by a gust of gold wind this was meant to show Amon's last sexual presence to her as she was now kneeling to him she got up and took the crown off. Then the other wife put around Saperate's neck a sapphire necklace then put Galena on her eyes as eyeliner sent right back to the ear and finally she had some aroma Abudismact into her hair and around her young body. Then Meritamon turned to her adopted daughter and placed both the crown on her head and the staff in her arms. The ceremony had then finished as the lights returned back on and Meritamon returned her main dress over her delicate body. She bowed to the new wife of Amon and then to the royal couple. She closed her eyes then opened them again at Tuye who smiled led her to her. "Royal blood, daughter of many pharaohs and God's Wife; you are amazing." She smiled. Yami blinked daughter of many pharaohs and royal blood then why wasn't she first in line? She walked out into the quarter of the queen and never returned back.  
  
"Mother, I have an enquiry." Yami said. His mother and Iset looked to him.   
  
"Go ahead." She said frightened of what he might question.   
  
"Meritamon, she is of royal blood. That day why wasn't she part of it?" He asked. That was it the question. Tuye was afraid to answer.   
  
"Well Meritamon has a difficulty in life that is not what you require in a wife." She said softly. He was still actually a little angry.   
  
"That is not true what this difficulty is. It probably doesn't matter and what did you know I needed in a wife." He said.   
  
"It is better you never knew." She said. He was not given his answer as she left instantly exhaling once. 


End file.
